


It Seemed like a Good Idea at the Time

by LittleRedEmissary



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Exorcisms, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monster of the Week, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, a little bit, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "A Halloween prompt- Stiles just wants to show off his slutty little costume to Derek, but as expected, they weren't kidding when they say all hell breaks loose on Halloween, and now he's fighting some weird demon things in heels and a g-string." From tumblr user wicked-inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed like a Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user: wicked-inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user%3A+wicked-inspiration).



> Feel free to send me some Sterek prompts at herebeawkward.tumblr.com  
> :)

 

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as the front door slammed shut.

"What?!" Stiles' voice seemed off- a higher pitch that usual, but there wasn't time to dwell on it, instead Scott quickly ran up the stairs as he kept yelling, "Stiles we've got to go _right now_. Derek and the pack are at the Hale House fighting off-"

"Scott- no don't-" Stiles yelled, but it was too late. Scott pushed open the door to Stiles' room and froze.

"What is _that_?!" Stiles winced at Scott's strangled voice and looked down at himself.

            It had seemed like a good idea at the time- he'd been dating Derek for awhile now and so he thought it'd be funny to wear a slutty Halloween costume for him. The werewolf was supposed to come over right away, so Stiles had also kind of... set the mood? He swallowed hard and looked up at his hands that were both cuffed to the top two bed posts. Stiles tried to avoid his alpha's eyes as he mumbled, "My Halloween costume?"

"You're wearing nothing but handcuffs, heeled boots, and a weird, scaly, g-string!" Scott gestured wildly to him, and it made Stiles squirm uncomfortably. Both of them were bright red; they'd been best friends for a long time, but there were some positions that Stiles never wanted Scott to see him in and handcuffed to a bed was definitely one of those positions.

"We don't have time for this," Scott announced as he approached the bed looking uncomfortable, "We have to go help. Nobody knows what they are and Lydia is hoping that you might recognize them."

            Scott reached forward for the closest handcuff with both hands and Stiles pushed away, "Dude, don't break these! Derek has already broken too many, I can't afford to keep buying these! You know what kind of looks people give you when you are a repeat customer for _handcuffs_ too many times?"

"Just buy them online!" Scott's voice sounded strained, but Stiles was already shaking his head, "I'd have to wait for weeks!"

"Fine," huffed Scott, "Where's the key?"

Stiles froze, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped, but he recovered and swallowed hard, avoiding his alpha's gaze. The human looked down towards the front of his costume with his cheeks blazing. Scott was about to ask again when he realized what Stiles meant, "Stiles! Why would you put it down your thong?!"

"You were supposed to be Derek!" Stiles yelled back.

"I don't want to know what you and Derek do together!" Scott's body shuddered for a moment and Stiles rolled his eyes, "You always tell me about what you and Allison do!"

"Yeah, but-" Scott froze and tilted his head for a long moment as his eyes blazed with the unnerving red glow that he inherited from his true-alpha power, then his voice got serious, "We've got to go. Now."

            This time Stiles didn't say anything as Scott snapped both of the handcuffs in half, and they both ran from the room as soon as Stiles could get his feet underneath himself. Their pack was in trouble.

            Thankfully nobody tried to pull over Stiles' jeep for thoroughly breaking several  traffic laws for two specific reasons. First off, because Stiles would never be able to show his face in Beacon Hills again if one of the deputies, or _worse_ his dad, saw him in his Halloween costume, and second, because when the two boys stumbled out of the jeep they realized that the pack was barely holding their own.

            There were five huge black dogs with glowing red eyes, attacking together as a unit, darting in and out between attacks and switching opponents as if they could read one another's minds. Scott voiced the first thought in Stiles mind as he announced, "They aren't werewolves, they smell like smoke and ash, not like one of us."

            The pack each took a turn to glance over at their arrival- and then they each took a turn to give a quick double take. Lydia burst into laughter, and Jackson grunted as one of the beasts managed to snap it's jaw and clip his left arm. She managed to recover from her laughter enough to shoot an arrow in the beast (apparently Allison's lessons for her had been paying off) but she still had the biggest grin that he'd ever seen on her lips.

            Stiles reached into the back of the jeep and drew out his baseball bat. The dogs were definitely trying to kill them. Their jaws snapped towards the jugulars of just about every pack member. He ran over and stood beside Allison and Kira who were doing a pretty badass job at defending themselves. "Ghost dog? No. They aren't known for being violent themselves, just predicting violence. Not werewolves because they don't smell right. Some kind of twisted illusion that smells like fire?"

            The smell the of the monsters- smoke and ash, apparently- was obviously shaking Derek up, but Isaac was with him, making sure that he was okay. For a moment Stiles felt a fluttering in his chest- they really had become a real pack, and even in such a dangerous place it was beautiful to see them all helping each other.

            "They're attacking as a unit, which means that either they can read each other's minds or..." He trailed off for a moment, but then one of the hounds leapt at him and he tightened his grip on his bat as he swung hard. There was a loud cracking sound and the monster was knocked slightly to the right, but it's left shoulder clipped Stiles' right. Both he and the dog hit the ground hard, and Stiles grabbed his bat immediately as he swung at the beast again, this time from his position on the ground.

            It snarled and rolled, another one leapt towards him but Allison shot it twice before it got close enough for Kira to swing her katana at. The beast yelped and hit the ground before getting its feet underneath itself and bounded away.

            The one that had attacked him also rolled to its feet, but leapt at him again with its massive jaws wide open. Derek roared, and Stiles could hear Scott echoing the sound. He got his bat up just in time and braced a hand on either side of the bat. The beast clamped its jaws down hard on the metal bat, denting it and sending painful vibrations into Stiles' bones. Stiles swallowed hard- that would have been his throat.

            It was a distinct moment of stillness in Stiles' mind; he was strangely aware of everything. The dull pain of pebbles and gravel indenting into the skin of his very exposed ass. The aching cold of the broken handcuffs that were still clamped around both of his wrists. The uncomfortable pressure of the front of his scaly costume pressing against his junk, especially where the handcuff key was stashed. The foreign stiffness in his lower legs from wearing heels for the last while. The goosebumps that had risen across his bare flesh. The uncomfortable g-string that had been riding up his ass for far too long. The sturdy cold security of the baseball bat in his hands. The soulless, blood red glowing eyes that bore into his own gaze. The hot, gag-worthy breath that the beast was huffing into Stiles' face. When he was this close the breath smelled of burning corpses- it reminded Stiles of when they killed Peter.

Smoke. Ash. Death. Acting together as a unit. Red eyes. Wolf-like monsters.

"They're hellhounds." Stiles whispered, and then a wolf slammed into the beast's side, and they both slammed into the ground in a flurry of biting and snarling. Derek had shifted into a full wolf.

            "Hellhounds are basically slaves to demons- they aren't reading each other's minds, they are being commanded by someone else. We can't kill them. They're not mortal." Stiles announced and he stared in horror as the hellhound and Derek faced off- they had both managed to get to their feet, but Derek's wolf form wasn't much bigger than a normal wolf- the hellhounds stood around Stiles' height while they were on four legs.

"That's not very helpful, Stilinski!" Jackson snarled as he dodged one of their attacks.

            The hellhound facing Derek faked left before lunging right, and Derek fell for it, but managed to drop lower to the ground and dart out of the way just in time. Stiles quickly looked up and beckoned to Lydia; she ran over immediately. One of the hellhounds darted towards her, but Isaac intercepted it, he fell hard when the beast hit him in the chest. Stiles' stomach dropped- that looked bad.

            He had to refocus though, and so instead he turned his attention back to Lydia who stopped in front of him with her hands bunched into fists. She had dropped the bow and the quiver across her back was empty. Kira looked back at them and beat everyone to the question that Stiles knew they'd be wondering, "If we can't kill them, then how..."

"They are basically some demon's pets, so we have to deal with them like we would demons. We have to exorcise them." Lydia explained, and Stiles nodded.

"I memorized an exorcism during a long weekend last year. I figured it would probably come in handy eventually, but I'm not sure how my pronunciation is, Lydia, can you help?" Stiles asked. He winced when one of the wolves let out a pained bark.

            She nodded, obviously determined, and she added, "You whisper me the words, I'll do the exorcism. It'll be faster this way."

            Stiles nodded and heaved his bat over his shoulder as he began trying his best to recite the Latin that he had managed to memorize from one of Deaton's books. Lydia recited after him immediately, making slight changes to the stressed and unstressed syllables. Stiles took a moment to be proud of himself- he was pretty close to the proper pronunciation, and then he continued to prompt her as he stood guard.

            Another hellhound materialized, and Stiles interrupted himself to swear as it leapt at him. He swung his bat hard and braced himself, but it still slammed into him which sent them both rolling. His brain felt rattled, and he quickly jerked his head to the right just as the beast bit down hard where he had been. Scott hit the beast hard in the side, and its' weight shifted, which allowed Stiles to wriggle out from under it and push himself onto his feet, albeit shakily. He struggled to keep his balance- between his heels sinking into the grass beneath him and the adrenaline pumping through him, Stiles was frazzled. He managed to take a couple of steps until he was back on the gravel parking lot, and then took a deep breath and assessed the battle a bit.  

            Scott was struggling, but Allison hit the beast in the neck with an arrow, and while that didn't kill it, the hellhound was definitely distracted for a moment. Stiles looked back at Lydia, she was staring at him, waiting impatiently. Right, the exorcism.

            He quickly rattled off the Latin, he wasn't wasting time waiting to make sure that she was managing it this time. He trusted Lydia, and if anyone could keep up with him as he rattled off ancient Latin, it would be her.

            There was a pained howl, and Stiles knew instinctively that it was Derek. He closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let himself be distracted anymore. If he couldn't remember the Latin perfectly, then they were screwed. Someone snarled, and they sounded close to him. Maybe Isaac? There was a loud thump of a body hitting the ground, and a sharp whine. He spoke faster, faster, faster, and stopped.

            Stiles just opened his eyes as Lydia finished the last of the exorcism. Every hellhound ignored their previous targets and leapt into the air, they had their claws outstretched, jaws wide open, and eyes blazing. All of them vanished the moment before they would have hit her.

They were gone.

The pack was safe.

"Thank God." Stiles breathed.

            The pack slowly made its way to them, they were all nursing wounds, some worse than others. Derek in particular, but they were also all healing quickly. Stiles smiled at his boyfriend as Derek turned back into his naked, human form. Most of the pack didn't give him more than an appreciative glance- after all, they were pretty used to seeing Derek in various states of undress.

After a moment of stillness, Scott asked, "Why were there hellhounds chasing after us?"

"It's Halloween," Stiles explained, "I should have known that not even the supernatural world takes a holiday- even one that is reserved for them."

            Several pack members hummed in agreement before Jackson snarled, "What the hell are you wearing, Stilinski?"

            Stiles looked down at himself. His short, dark green, snakeskin boots only went up to his ankles, the rest of his legs and thighs were bare, with only a shiny, dark green, and scaly, g-string covering his junk. His abdomen was ordinary, pale, bare skin, and on his pectoral muscles, just above his left nipple there was sparkly, dark green makeup that made it look like he had scales there as well. His wrists still had the cold, silver, handcuffs that Scott had broken dangling on his wrists with two or three links of chain still attached. He looked back up at the pack, who was now congregated in front of him and staring (except for Scott, who, predictably, was looking anywhere but at him).

            He knew that his neck was bare, Derek paid far too much attention to his neck for Stiles to put makeup on it. His lips were painted with a matching dark green, he had coloured contacts in that made his eyes look orange and cat-like, below his left eye and above his right eyebrow there was more scaly makeup as well.

"Um," he swallowed hard as he tried to fight the blush that heated his cheeks, "A slutty, but also humorous costume?"

"Slutty, I can see, but humorous?" Lydia asked.

"What are you even supposed to be?" Scott finally asked.

            Stiles ignored them and pointedly didn't meet any of their eyes, and finally Allison asked, "You aren't supposed to be a..." she hesitated before she finished, "slutty Kanima, are you?"

            There was a solid beat of silence before every member of the pack started speaking, with the exception of Derek.

"That's not funny, Stiles! People died!" Lydia snapped.

"Nobody in the pack! Come on, we have to be able to laugh at the horrible things that weren't totally traumatizing. Ah, sorry Isaac, Jackson."

            The boy in question shrugged, obviously not particularly upset that Stiles didn't care about the Kanima killing his father, and Jackson ignored him and continued to stare and look horrified. Kira looked at Allison and asked, "This is what the Kanima looked like?"

"Not even close." Allison said as she shook her head. Scott was next, "There was nothing sexy about the Kanima!"

"Everything about me is sexy, McCall." Jackson retorted, but his heart didn't sound in it. He was too busy looking at Stiles like he was disturbed.

Isaac shrugged and said non-chalantly, "He's kinda hot though."

Silence fell uncomfortably for a moment, and then Isaac continued, "I don't understand the handcuffs though."

            Scott, Stiles, and Derek, who had obviously figured out what had happened, all flushed and ignored the question.

"Oh my God. I did _not_ want to know any more about your sex life than I had to!" Jackson groaned before he turned and covered his ears, walking away.

            Stiles felt so uncomfortable in his state of undress that the appreciative stares of the rest of his pack (Scott excluded) didn't even boost his self-confidence. There was a reason why he usually wore so many layers, and the amount of nudity that he was in was only acceptable for Derek or in the locker room.

            His boyfriend finally stepped forward and picked up his battle-worn pants from the ground. He had lost them when he shifted into his full wolf form, and, like a true gentleman, he offered them to Stiles.

"Uh, thanks." Stiles said, his cheeks were still hot despite the cold October air, and he pulled the pants on quickly. He shifted uncomfortably at the g-string though, he really wished that there weren't so many people staring at him because he needed to adjust it pronto.

            Derek lead him towards the refurnished Hale house, and Stiles took a brief moment to appreciate all of the work that Derek had put into remodeling the place- he would've hated to have to drive all the way back into town after everything that had happened.

            The pack stepped aside as the duo made their way inside- Stiles could feel the stares but he wasn't sure if they were looking at him as he struggled to stay upright with his heels sinking into the grass or at Derek's naked ass. Personally, he'd of been staring at Derek's naked ass.

            When Derek closed the front door, he turned to Stiles with soft exasperation on his face as he asked, "Really? The kanima?"

"But look how sexy my costume is!" Stiles insisted as he quickly stripped off Derek's pants. One of his heels got caught up in the leg of the pants though, and Stiles had to flail out with one hand until Derek grabbed it to help stabilize it. This is only one of the long list of reasons why he would never make it as a stripper.   

            Stiles' boyfriend's gaze was definitely interested as it trailed down his body, but instead of agreeing, Derek insisted, "You're sexy, the kanima really, really wasn't."

"Nobody makes slutty Halloween costumes for things that are actually sexy in real life! Like, nurses? Maids? Cats? Slutty costumes are all about sexualizing things that really aren't sexy in real life." Stiles insisted.

            Derek just rolled his eyes, and Stiles walked ahead towards the stairs. He threw a coy glance over his shoulder as he said, "Are you going to help me take it off? Because it's been riding up my ass for like, an hour."

"Stiles, please stop talking."

            He cackled as he unsteadily walked up the stairs- he had practiced walking with heels, but the stairs still made him nervous. As Stiles got to the top of the stairs he could hear Derek skipping every second step as he hurried up the stairs behind him.

 


End file.
